


Kili X Reader- It's Time

by NekoDemon37



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoDemon37/pseuds/NekoDemon37





	Kili X Reader- It's Time

It has been one year since the Battle of the Five Armies. You fought in it, not listening to the pleas of your beloved. It turned out well that you had not listened for once. During the battle, you had managed to save Thorin, Fili, and Kili. But that came with a price. No, you didn't die. You just lost your hearing in your right ear and your sight in your left eye.

It didn’t affect your life much, but it was difficult to do certain things. You were now unbalanced in your fighting. It would be a while until you could fight like you once could, but you didn’t mind. You were soon going to be preoccupied with something for a while anyways.

 

“Where is she?!” Kili said when he ran into his brother.

 

“_____ is in your room,” Fili said.

 

“Is it happening?”

 

“Yes.” That word had barely left Fili’s lips when Kili ran off to see you. He came to his room and skidded to a halt.

 

“Is she in here?” Kili asked breathlessly.

 

“Aye,” Dwalin said. “But you’re not allowed in there, lad.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“It’s the rules,” Balin said.

 

“Screw the rules! I want to see my wife!” 

 

“I’m sorry lad. You can’t go in there.” Kili slumped in defeat and slid down the wall. A yell of pain could be heard and Kili’s head jerked up.

 

“She’s fine,” Balin said as Dwalin rolled his eyes.

 

“Your wife’s a tough one. You don’t have to worry about her,” Dwalin said.

 

“I know that. But you know what could happen to her. To both of them.”

 

“Yes, but Oin knows what he’s doing. He is a healer after all,” Bofur said, coming out of the room.

 

“Is she alright?” Kili asked, scrambling up.

 

“Yes. She’s fine. And so is your little girl.” Kili perked up.

 

“I have a daughter?” Bofur nodded. “Can I see them?”

 

“Of course! Follow me.” Kili followed Bofur into the room and stopped when he saw you.

 

“Hello Kili,” you said, sitting up in the bed. A bundle was in your arms and you were bouncing it slightly, cooing. You looked up and saw Kili just standing there.

 

“Are you going to come meet your little girl? Or are you just going to stand there?” you said teasingly. That snapped him out of his daze and he walked to the bed and sat down on it.

 

“So it’s a girl?” Kili said quietly. You nodded.

 

“Do you want to hold her?” Kili’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

 

“You’re not going to hurt her love. Go on. Take her.” You held out the bundle and gently put it in Kili’s arms. Kili tensed slightly but soon relaxed when he finally saw his daughters face. The girl had brown hair and when she opened her eyes, Kili saw stunning (e/c) eyes.

 

“She’s beautiful,” Kili whispered, staring in awe at his baby girl.

 

“She is, isn’t she? What should we name her?”

 

“Hmm. I don’t know,” Kili said. “What about Andrea?”

 

“That’s very pretty. I like it,” you said. “Little baby Andrea.”

 

~*Timeskip*~

Andrea is now ten and it is time for her to start learning how to defend herself. She had decided that she wanted to learn how to fight hand-to-hand combat first and you were going to teach her.

 

“Alright,” you said. “Just keep your hands up.”

 

“Like this?” Andrea asked. You nodded.

 

“Exactly like that. Now throw a punch at me.”

 

“But what if I hurt you?” she asked, horrified. 

 

“You’re not going to hurt me. Trust me.” 

 

“Alright.” Andrea threw the punch and you easily dodged it. 

 

“Your form is sloppy.” You went over to her and corrected it. “Now try to punch me again.” She did and you caught her fist in your hand. 

 

“Very good. Still a little sloppy, but much better,” you said. You two kept at it until Kili came into the training hall to get you guys. 

 

“Diner’s ready girls!” Kili called. 

 

“Yay! Food!” Andrea yelled. She ran out of the room and you laughed.

 

“She’s doing pretty good,” Kili said as he wrapped his arms around your waist. You hummed in agreement and leaned back into your husband’s chest. 

 

“Come on. Let’s go get some food,” you said. 

 

“Alright.” Kili took your hand and as you two walked to the dining hall, he kept thinking about how much he loved you and Andrea.

 

“I love you _____,” He said. You looked at him and smiled.

 

“I love you too, Kili.”


End file.
